everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Angeline "Angie" Patchwork
Angeline Patchwork she/her, who usually goes by Angie, is a part of The Patchwork Girl of Oz as the next Patchwork Girl. After abruptly leaving the Royal Academy of Oz, she began attending Ever After High. Although she is far from home, she is still the fun and cheery doll everyone knows and loves. In the destiny debate, Angie has chosen the title of Roybel, sympathizing with both sides of the argument as well as wishing to support both Royals and Rebels alike. Character Personality What an absolute ray of sunshine! Angie’s optimistic and gleeful disposition is probably her most noticeable trait. How could you not notice it with that huge smile she has? With her big button eyes, she is always looking for the bright side and the best outcomes. Even when things get rough, Angie is hoping for the best. Not only is she ever so positive, but also practically ripping at the seams with excitement. Such an easily impressed soul is astounded by the good in everything. Angie is rather loud about her astonishment and enthusiasm, and seems very carefree about expressing with so much spirit, from her energetic body language to her sweet tone and fast-paced talking. With all the things she is so elated about, the thing she admires doing the most is making the people around her happy. Angie has a natural talent for making times good and turning frowns upside-down. However, Angie has been taught to perceive this skill in a very damaging way, and weighs on her patchwork shoulders. While she loves making people smile, she also feels she has to make others happy. Angie is a doll brought to life with magic, and this fact was shoved in her face as much as possible to make her believe that her status as a doll makes her less than the humans and other organic creatures walking in the world with her. She feels as if she is supposed to make other people happy, and feels awfully guilty when she can’t do just that. But, it might be a bit hard to tell when she’s feeling down; Angie has a habit of hiding her emotions because she tends to worry about dampening the mood. Since she is a doll, she actually can’t produce tears to cry, so it makes reading her even more difficult. Fortunately, Angie is becoming increasingly comfortable with being honest about her emotions, especially with such a lovely web of new friends she’s made at Ever After High. This thought process lends itself in part to her busy schedule, for Angie is always fitting in lots of things to do for others. But, the situation is a bit of a mixed bag, because she also just adores going out to have fun and spending time with others. Angie’s got tons of time to do these things as well because she’s a patchwork girl, which means she doesn’t need to eat, drink, or sleep. However, some of her erratic scheduling can end up being very emotionally draining. It’s not a problem at all for her to find things to do, either. Angie’s very sociable and loves talking to others. Sometimes she talks a bit too much. But her sweet mannerisms and the way she’s always down to clown makes her very easy to like. Her outgoing attitude leads her to constantly meet new people, which she loves doing. She’ll take every chance she gets to start a new conversation. Another aspect of Angie that makes her ever so likable is her supportive nature. Being there for people means the world to her, and it pains her to see others upset. She’s very understanding and is always there for people. Plus, she probably has the softest shoulders you’ll ever cry on (y’know, being made stuffed with cotton and all.) While Angie isn’t the smartest, her emotional intelligence really shines through. Angie is also just rather naive not only bc she’s so much younger than the other students but because she is recently new to the realm of Ever After, as well. She’s always asking questions and so amazed at the new things at all the new things she discovers and learns. A lot of people find her naïveté rather entertaining and find fun in teaching her something new, but what people find even more fun is Angie’s goofiness. She’s always playing around and making childish pokes and jokes, and loves having a good laugh. Angie is an energetic people person who likes having fun, but worries about others’ happiness over own, and lives with optimism and excitement for all she has yet to see. Appearance Angie is a life sized doll, but rather short nonetheless, made of big patches of brown fabric. Her short, darker brown hair is made of wavy strings of yarn, typically done in braided styles. Under her crafty locks are ears made of golden plates. Her big silver button eyes are tied in with black lace, but the left button is a bit smaller than the right. In between them is a yellow, triangular patch sewn on to look like a nose, accompanied by the square green patch on her left cheek, and the red one on her right. Seam lines with sewing stitches create her eyebrows, and her tongue is made of pink felt. Angie always has a bit of trouble picking things up because her hands are shaped like mittens, but at least she has gold thumbs! Because she’s filled with cotton, she’s super soft and gives the comfiest hugs ever after. Angie outfits showcase her fun a childish side. Her wardrobe is covered in pretty patches of red, yellow, blue, and green, with white cloth to share some space. Buttons, pins, needles, and threads all have their place on Angie’s clothes as well. Hobbies & Interests Sight-Seeing Crafting ”Magic Touches” & Abilities The Powder of Life is the reason why Angie can talk, walk, and think. She was sewn up and given consciousness with a little sprinkle of the Powder of Life. Because she's simply a living doll, she doesn't have the same needs as organic creatures would, like eating, drinking and sleeping. Because of this, she can stay up all day and night and not lose even a tad bit of energy. Alliance While Angie does admire her destiny and most definitely wants to complete it, she also sympathizes with the Rebel cause. Her choice of aligning herself as a Roybel might strike someone as indecisive, but Angie simply didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes, as well as wanted to support everyone in this. This is typically what she tells those who ask, and while it is true, it is not the whole truth. Angie is very conflicted about her destiny, because all she wants to do is follow in her mother’s footsteps. However, the Munchkin wife in her story has a history of mistreating Angie, and Angie doesn’t want to revisit their unhealthy relationship just to complete her destiny. She is elated at the idea of her destiny, but feels constrained by the requirement of it, and wants to complete in a way that is best for her. She understands well why someone wouldn’t want their destiny and had nothing but respect for those who challenge the system, because, frankly, she wants change, too. Fairytale The Patchwork Girl of Oz :Main Article: The Patchwork Girl of Oz Full Story: The Patchwork Girl of Oz When the Patchwork Girl pops to life, she accidentally spills one of the Crooked Magician's concoctions onto Margolotte and Unc Nunkie, turning them into stone. Dr. Pipt (otherwise known as the Crooked Magician) sends Ojo, the Patchwork Girl, and the Glass Cat on a quest to find the various ingredients to create a potion that will return Marg and Unc back to their original states. The Patchwork Girl is featured in a few other books in the Oz series, but The Patchwork Girl of Oz is the one she takes a lead role as well as her original appearance. Name :Pronunciation:'' ann-juh-LEEN PACH-werk'' Angie's name is a reference to a line in her story in which the Munchkin wife who made the Patchwork Girl complains about how she wanted the girl to be named Angeline when she ended up being named Scraps. This generation’s Patchwork Girl actually got the name this time around, hence being named Angeline Patchwork. However, she prefers going by Angie a whole lot more! Relationships Sewphia “Sewphie” Patchwork Angie is used to people ridiculing her mother, usually for being too childish or careless, but Angie loves her mom more than anything. She always has fun with her mom but also feels very accepted and wanted by her mother, which is something Angie doesn’t feel with few but very influential people in Angie’s family. Sewphia lives in her own eccentric cottage not far from where the Pipt household resides in the Munchkin Forest. Angie is living with the Pipts for the time being until destiny rolls around because the story says she’s supposed to stay there until she starts her destiny-required story. Sewphia lives on her own for the same reason Angie is so eager to get out of the house: her caregiver, the Munchkin wife in her tale named Marion, isn’t very… caring. If Sewphia had it her way, Angie would be living with her, but Marion won’t budge on the matter, and strongly insists Angie holds true to the story. Regardless, Angie visits her mother as much as possible. Her visits with her mother make her happier than a clam. Sewphia is the one who taught Angie to sew. Ever since she convinced the Crooked Magician in her story to give her the remains of last telling’s Powder of Life, she’s been making her mom pets she made herself to keep her mother company until she can officially move in with her. Marion Pipt Marion is the Munchkin wife of the Crooked Magician in Angie’s story, as well as her current caretaker. However, Marion doesn’t seem to be very interested in having a relationship with Angie, let alone a good one. Marion talks to Angie when she needs chores done, and has a very low tolerance for mistakes and delays, and seems angry she even has to interact with Angie at all, despite insisting she stay around. She’s very strict about when Angie can leave the house and who she can hang out with, leaving Angie indoors most of the time. This leaves Angie feeling trapped and lonely, as well as worried about getting all of her tasks done and done right, for that matter. Marion doesn’t hold back any insults when she is irritated with someone. What’s worse is, like many Ozians, Marion holds a prejudice towards inorganic beings like Angie and her mother simply because they were brought to life using magic rather than naturally. She doesn’t bother considering how Angie might feel because she believes that her emotions doesn’t matter. From living with someone who only ever seemed to be content with her when she just did what she asked, Angie became used to living under the idea that she was supposed to do whatever she could to make Marion happy. Upon overhearing the private plan to send a select few Ozians attending the Royal Academy of Oz to Ever After, Angie’s overwhelming stress from her living situation led her to plan to sneak herself out of Oz with the other students. She managed this and hasn’t seen or talked to Marion since, and rarely talks about how or why she came to Ever After. Dr. Campbell Pipt Caitlyn Glass Outfits Trivia *She is part of the Ozsquad. *She doesn’t actually mind her name, Angeline, she just really wanted to shorten her name the way her mother does, hence “Angie”. *Her mother’s name is a play on the name “Sophia” and the word “sew,” alluding to her quilted origins. *Not surprisingly, Angie’s Hogwarts House is Hufflepuff. *Angie has a habit of switching between the words "eyes" and "buttons" when referring to her button eyes, but rarely ever uses the phrase "button eyes." Alternate Universes Reality's Page Reality's Page is an AU written by the user Strawberry.jewels, where a few students from Ever After High get trapped in the real world. In this, Angie gets sent to the real world with the bunch of students and finds herself as a famous pop star by the name of Angela Patchen, still keeping the nickname of Angie. Human Ozsquad AU Wonderland/Oz Swap AU Gallery Old Design New Design Angie redesign.jpeg|her brand new design! ;w; Angie bb.jpeg|more angie! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Characters of the Month Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic Category:Roybels Category:Patch's Characters